


drop a heart, break an arm

by maxjmoff



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: High School, M/M, arm breaking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-15
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2018-05-01 16:16:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5212472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maxjmoff/pseuds/maxjmoff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>frank accidentally breaks gerard's arm and then things happen wow</p>
            </blockquote>





	drop a heart, break an arm

It wasn't REALLY Frank's fault that Gerard's arm was broken, but everyone blamed him for it anyway. He didn't even MEAN to do it. It's not his fault Gerard was so weak that he FELL. Frank wasn't that heavy, was he?

The day didn't start out too weird. It was just boring school for a little while. The most interesting part of the morning was Frank licking Gerard's arm during lunch. And, no, Frank did not have an arm fetish. Gerard hadn't been giving him enough attention today. Once again, NOT Frank's fault!

"Frank, what the fuck?!" Gerard almost hit Frank in the face when he jerked his arm back.

"I felt ignored and unappreciated. I had to get your attention somehow."

"God Frank, you're such a fucking attention whore."

"Wow!! I never knew."

At that point Gerard turned away again and went right back to his conversation with Mikey like nothing had happened. Thanks, Asshole! Frank thought, crossing his arms over his chest.

It was later on in the day when the actual arm breaking happened. It was the middle of PE, and Gerard CONTINUED to not give Frank attention. He must've been doing it on purpose at this point, God.

Anyway, Frank really wanted attention. For some odd reason today, he'd been craving more attention than usual. Especially from Gerard. Who he maybe was a teeny tiny bit gay for. But that's not the ENTIRE reason. He probably would've done it to Ray or Mikey, too. "It" was jumping on Gerard in a tackle hug. Probably not the best idea in the world, but Frank was definitely one to act on impulse. He didn't know Gerard would fall over and break his fucking arm!!!!

When he jumped on Gerard's back, he immediately toppled over and a resounding "CRACK" echoed through the gym. Frank jumped off of Gerard as soon as he hit the ground, at the same time as Gerard screamed out, "FUCK. MY FUCKING ARM. WHAT HAPPENED TO MY FUCKING ARM???"

The coach blew his whistle and ran over to where they were. "I don't think that's how an arm is supposed to look. Go take him to the nurse, Iero."

"Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck ow, it really fucking hurts, Frank!"

"Shit, I'm so sorry!! Oh God I really did not mean to do that!"

"That's cool, Frank, can you take me to the fucking nurse, now??????"

"Oh, uh, yeah, that's important."

On the way to the nurse, Frank heard Gerard mumbling "ow" over and over again and he was clutching his arm. Fuck. He fucked up. He fucked up and he fucking knew it.

When they got there, the nurse was dabbing someone's bleeding forehead with a paper towel. She didn't even look up when they got there. Gerard broke his fucking arm and she's only occupied with this kid's tiny little forehead cut! Fucking rude.

"Um, excuse me ma'am? I think Gerard broke his arm..." Frank decided to speak up after a few seconds.

"What?! Oh my God, I'm sorry, I didn't realize!" She said, turning around and immediately grabbing her phone when she saw Gerard's arm. "I have to call an ambulance. It's obviously broken. Does he have any family members at the school? He doesn't have go alone."

"Um, yeah, I do. Mikey Way?" Gerard responded tensely. The nurse nodded and called into the office for them to bring Mikey up and called 911 for the ambulance to arrive. Mikey got his and Gerard's stuff and got in the ambulance as soon as it arrived. Gerard didn't even spare a glance at Frank as they loaded him up.

Now, Frank knew it wasn't his fault, but he still couldn't help but feel guilty. He didn't pay attention at all in class for the rest of the day because he wanted to know how Gerard was doing. As soon as he got home, he texted Gerard.

"hey is your arm ok?? i'm really sorry that i jumped on you like that. but are you ok??????"

He never got a response to the text. Gerard didn't even read it!! What would he be busy doing? He should've been out of the hospital at that point.

Frank decided to DM him on Twitter. But when he went to Gerard's account to send him a message, he saw that Gerard had blocked him. He had probably blocked his phone number and other social medias too. Fuck. Oh God, he's mad at me, isn't he? Great. Good going, me. Frank thought with a frown. He didn't sleep very well that night.

When he woke up in the morning, he had almost forgotten about the entire ordeal. Almost. Once he got to school, he definitely remembered. Some of his friend were gathered around Gerard, trying to sign his cast. As soon as Frank made his way through the crowd, Gerard turned away and completely ignored him. On purpose!!

At lunch, he went to sit with his friends, but instead of his seat being empty, it was being filled by a certain Ryan Ross, who was Gerard was talking animatedly with. Frank's face fell, and he decided to sit alone in the corner of the room and tried not to cry. Crying in school is not a good thing.

In PE, he bounced a ball against the gym wall, all alone. Gerard was once again talking to Ryan. Ugh. When coach brought them together before they dressed back in, he told them they were going to go outside in the field the next day. That's when Frank's plan started. Maybe he'd be less mad if we're even, Frank thought to himself. This is great idea!!

It didn't really take much scheming. He decided he would climb a tree and then "fall" out of it and somehow land awkwardly on his arm. What could go wrong?

Frank tried to text Gee that night before realizing he was probably still blocked. He cried for a little while, because it's good to get your emotions out, okay? He was allowed to be fucking upset. His best friend abandoned him.

The next morning, he was ready. He was fucking ready to break his arm. Frank was a genius. The day passed without incident, other than eating alone at lunch. Again.

When it came time for PE that day, he started getting excited. He knew it was going to hurt, but he didn't care. He was getting his best friend back!! You gotta do what you gotta do, you know? They were playing Frisbee golf that day. Not very interesting, but very convenient for having to climb a tree. 

Frank threw his Frisbee perfectly towards the tree. Luckily, it got stuck on the first try. He ran over to the coach and told him he was going to climb the tree then get it out. "Be careful!" He told Frank. "We don't need any more broken bones."

"Yes, sir." Frank had to hold back a grin. God, he was fucking brilliant.

He began climbing the tree with ease. He had been climbing trees a lot lately. Super convenient, right?

Once he got to the branch the Frisbee was on, he decided this was high enough. Frank probably could break his arm from this height. He pushed the butterflies and anxiety away as he prepared to fall. He had to get his best friend back. He began to lean back and put his arm in a position that it would probably break at. And he fell.

When he hit the ground, it fucking hurt. BAD. But he knew he had broken his arm, at least! He still yelled out though.

The coach rushed over. "Oh my God, yours looks worse than Way's! Someone take him to the nurse!!"

Frank's sort-of friend, Joe, stood up and grabbed Frank's not hurt arm. "I got it."

"Thanks, Joe. You're a saint." Frank responded in a daze. He didn't know falling out of a tree would make him so dizzy. He was so dizzy he didn't notice Gerard sneaking behind them towards the nurse's office.

When they got to the nurse, this time she wasn't doing anything. She looked up when she heard the door open and sighed. "Sit down, Iero. I'm calling an ambulance now. Again."

Frank just giggled lightly then hissed in pain when his arm hit the chair. "Any family members at the school?"

Before he could respond, Gerard opened the door. "I'm coming with him."

"But you aren't part of his family. Are you..?"

Gerard shushed her. "I've gotta!"

She rolled her eyes but complied. Gerard and Frank got onto the ambulance, paramedics messing with his arm and hooking him up to a bunch of..things? He didn't really know what they were. They were silent the entire ride.

After the doctors did whatever they do to his arm (A/N: i have no idea how any of this shit works i have never broken a bone before), Gerard and Frank were left alone in the room.

"Why did you do that, Frank? I know you did it on purpose." Gerard finally spoke up.

"Because I felt bad and you kept ignoring me. I felt really bad."

"Why didn't you just tell me?! I would have forgiven you!"

"You didn't seem too keen on it yesterday. You know, with avoiding me and all."

"Oh. Yeah. Sorry."

"It's fine. I understand."

"Well, uh, I guess we're broken arm buddies now."

"Broken arm buddies for life!"

Frank's mom picked them both up and brought them to their house after the hospital after a lot of worrying. Gerard had to stay with them for a while until his mom came home. They both immediately went up to Frank's room.

At this point, maybe Frank had learned his lesson. Maybe acting on impulse all the time isn't such a good idea. But you know what? Old habits die hard.

When they sat down, Frank, of course, decided to do something without thinking. Because who the fuck needs that? Thinking is for losers.

(A/N: ok i can't write anything smutty in the slightest for shit so this is written by my pal frank {lol we have the same name} kobrakjd on wattpad god bless him also it's kind of a little bit of a point of view-ish change?)

Gerard and Frank had just casually been sitting on Frank's bed for the past hour, both boys on their phones and probably bored as hell.

It wasn't the most convenient that they only had one hand to use while texting their friends- fuck you, broken arm.

Gerard had still been fairly upset that Frank had caused him to break his arm, but as soon as Frank broke his own just to prove how badly he felt for hurting his friend, Gerard lightened up a bit. At least they were hanging out again.

Frank set his phone down, sighing and looking up at the ceiling of his bedroom. A piece of his fringe fell into his face, and he brushed it away before sitting up and facing Gerard. He looked over at his friend, who was still on his phone, laughing. He was probably watching something funny on YouTube.

Frank didn't really know, but all he was focused on was what he was about to do.

"Yo, Gee," Frank nudged Gerard, who craned his neck slightly to look up at Frank.

"Yeah, what's up?" Gerard asked, not budging and looking back to his phone. He raised an eyebrow, as to show that he was waiting for Frank to say what he had to say.

"Uh, sit up and face me, please." Frank sounded quite serious, and Gerard was suddenly worried as to what Frank had to speak about. Would this end really badly?

Gerard sat up as quickly as he could with his wrapped up arm, and he threw his phone quickly onto Frank's night-stand.

"I'm all ears," Gerard said, and Frank bit down on his lip, seeming hesitant. He carefully placed his hand on Gerard's shoulder, squeezing it slightly as if to show that he meant no harm.

"What are you, uh, doing?" Gerard asked, eyes widening.

Frank only said "Shut up, Gerard," and leaned in to rest his forehead against his friend's. Yeah, 'friend's.'

Frank could feel Gerard's breath hitching against his skin, proving how close they were.

"Just go, um, along with it," Frank mumbled, before pushing himself even closer to Gerard and connecting their lips.

Gerard's eyes widened before he hesitantly kissed back. Okay, when did he become gay for Frank?

Frank's hand snaked up between their bodies to caress Gerard's cheek, deepening the kiss and biting down on Gerard's bottom lip. Goddamn that broken arm, or else his hands would be all over Gee.

Gerard whined, muffled, before opening his mouth to grant Frank access. The once innocent demeanor the kiss had once been in was long gone by now, and both boys were becoming even more desperate for each other's lips.

They both battled for dominance, trying to take control, but of course, Frank had won, because being the little cocky fuck he was, he reached down to press a palm into Gerard's jeans-clad crotch- which caused Gerard to yelp, and lose control over the kiss.

Both boys soon pulled away, taking deep breaths and realizing that, what the fuck, they were sweaty because they had been so into it.

Gerard looked up and his eyes were met by Frank's.

"Wow." Gerard breathed.

"Yeah."

(A/N: back 2 me now (((;)

"So, uh, are we like..?" Frank tried to make an odd hand gesture but winced in pain when he moved his broken arm.

"I mean, if you want to be, like, I mean, uh, I kinda really like you?!"

Frank grinned. "I can't wait to introduce you to everyone as my 'boyfriend.'"

Gerard immediately grinned back. "Boyfriend. Boyfriend. I've got a boyfriend and it's you." He mused. 

"I'm hungry. Do you want to go downstairs and eat something, boyfriend?" Frank said, standing up.

"Oh God, I'm STARVING."

And things just kinda went like they used to be except more kissing and cuddles and shit. A little bit of kinky arm licking, too.

**Author's Note:**

> this was originally posted on my wattpad, ghostfrerard, but a lot of people don't prefer to use wattpad so i thought "why not" and posted it here


End file.
